It Was Only a Kiss
by OriginalPippie
Summary: A strange story about Bam, Raab Himself and Bam's brother Jess.


The whole house was dark, almost too dark to see. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Some reason he just wasn't able to sleep. Looking at the clock he groaned.

Only a half an hour went by since he last checked the time. He grumbled quietly as he placed his bare feet onto the floor and stood up. There was no use for him to stay in bed since he couldn't sleep.

He left his bedroom and noticed that someone had left the TV on downstairs. Muttering under his breath with each step he took, he slowly made his way toward the living room. As he looked up he froze in his spot.

"What the hell?" He whispered, hoping that they couldn't hear him.

Jess and Raab were sitting next to each other, just a little too close to each other. They were watching TV and smiling. Then the unthinkable happened; Jess put his arm around Raab and brought him closer.

Raab was now resting his head on Jess's shoulder with that dopey grin of his. Bam stood, shocked, in his spot as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He couldn't move, and was unable to take his eyes off of them. All he could do was hope that they didn't know that he was there.

Raab looked up at Jess with loving, sparkling eyes. Then inch-by-inch, the lips of the two men reached each other. That kiss was all Bam could take. He turned and quickly made his way upstairs.

He then went into the bathroom, completely grossed out, and began to vomit. He didn't care anymore if they heard him or not. All he cared about was getting that unholy image out of his mind, even if he had to take some Draino and use it to burn his corneas in order to stop thinking about it.

How could this happen? How could they do that, and on my couch? He thought as he walked back into his bedroom. Bam closed his eyes tight as he stood in front of his bed.

His eyes flew open and he tore his blanket off. He sat up panting and wiped sweat off of his forehead. It was the second time that he had that dream, and it was freaking him out. He wondered what would cause him to dream such a thing, and what it meant.

He lied back down and put his arm over his eyes, hoping that once he fell asleep the horrid dream wouldn't return.

The next morning Bam walked downstairs to fix him some breakfast. He had completely forgotten about the dream until he saw Raab sitting at the kitchen table. He stood there for a second staring at Raab.

"What?' Raab asked, looking up at Bam.

Bam shook himself back to reality. "Huh?"

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Oh… I was just thinking about something."

"Ok." Raab looked down into his cereal and took a spoonful. "Had that dream again, didn't you?"

"What? What dream?"

"You know. The one where you come downstairs late at night and see me and Jess kissing on the couch."

"Yeah… I uh… just don't mention it again, ok?'

"Ok."

Bam sat down, across from Raab and began to eat his breakfast. He took a bite of cereal and looked up at Raab.

"Hey uh… never mind." He looked back down.

"What is it?"

"I can't help but wonder, Raab, what could this dream mean? Why do I keep having it?"

"Well how should I know?" Raab said with a slight laugh.

"Raab I'm freaking out about this dream and you're acting like you don't care. I mean I've been dreaming about you kissing my brother. Doesn't that make you uncomfortable?"

"Not really. Now if you were dreaming about the two of us kissing, that would bother me some. But then again it's just a dream."

"If it's just a dream then why do I keep having it?"

"I don't know Bam. I'm not a psychiatrist."

"Are you suggesting that I should see a psychiatrist?"

"Bam relax. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"God, Raab, you better be right."

Bam stood up and brought his bowl of half eaten cereal over to the sink. Then he left the kitchen and went back upstairs. He decided to take a shower to try to get his mind off of his dream.

When he came out of the bathroom after taking his shower, he thought that he would sit out on the deck for a while. He didn't even set one foot onto the deck before freezing in his place.

His eyes widened as he saw Raab and Jess standing there in each other's arms. Jess leaned forward a little and kissed Raab full on the mouth.

Bam shot straight up in bed. He was breathing heavily and looked down at his sweat-soaked t-shirt.

"Why do I keep having these dreams?"  
He asked himself as he took off his shirt. He lied back down and began to stare up at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

It was about ten in the morning when he woke up again. He sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. Looking down at the floor he saw his t-shirt that he took off.

He picked it up to see that it was dry, and then put it back down. Then slowly but surely he made his way downstairs.

Bam didn't feel like eating breakfast yet, so he went into the living room to watch some TV. Raab entered the room and sat near Bam on the couch.

"Mornin'." He said with a yawn.

"Yeah if you say so."

"What's with you Bam?"

"Oh it's just I keep having this freaky dream about you and Jess."

"Really? What happens in it?'

"You don't want to know."

"Oh. Now you've got to tell me."

"Raab I don't want to tell you."

"Why not? How bad was it?"

"Fine. It starts out with me; I wake up in the middle of the night and come down here. And I see you and Jess on the couch and you two kiss."

"That's it? You said it was freaky."

"There's more to it. Then in my dream I wake up and come down here and tell you about it. You tell me there isn't anything to worry about. Then I go take a shower and when I come out I see you and Jess on the deck kissing. That's when I wake up for real."

"Whoa. What could cause you to dream something like that?"

"I don't know. But I don't like that I keep having it." Bam looked down at his feet.

Raab looked at Bam for a second.

"Hey Bam?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of kiss was it?"

"What? Why?'

"Just… was it like this?"

He reached over and held Bam's chin in his hand. Then he moved forward and gave Bam a long, firm kiss.

His eyes opened and he rolled over. Then he sat up in bed, and stared at the wall for a few seconds before standing up. He saw what time it was and knew that his roommate would be up by now, so he decided to join him downstairs.

When he got into the living room he saw Jess curled up on the floor with a blanket over him. He forgot that Jess had spent the night. Much of the couch was preoccupied so he decided to take a seat in the chair next to it.

"Mornin' Raab." Bam said from his spot on the couch, while throwing a random object at him.

"Oh morning'. Is Jess dead or what?" He laughed as he looked down at the lump of Jess on the floor.

Bam kicked Jess in the side, which woke him up.

"No. Damn it we didn't get him drunk enough last night."

"Fuck you Bam Bam." Jess grumbled as he sat up.

"You sure look like you're dead." Raab teased.

"Whatever." Jess placed a hand over his eyes and then looked at Bam and Raab. "Man. I had the strangest dream last night." He stood up and plopped down next to Bam on the couch.

"You guys wouldn't believe it…"


End file.
